


Apron Disasters

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [23]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sex In The Kitchen, i hope they sanitize that counter, misuse of an apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni and Shirou have too much fun with the apron they pick up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apron Disasters

When Shirou found out that Norio wasn’t with or after Yonekuni, he warmed up to the first year. Though despite their age difference and in different grades, they became close friends. Someone they could confide in. Shirou with his insecurities and worries of Yonekuni. For Norio, Shirou was there to give him a hand or talk about relationship problems. Sometimes, a shoulder to cry on when Kunimasa opened his mouth and stuck his foot in. They tried to get together at least once a week to talk and today, they where shopping. After meeting for lunch, the two browsed the shopping areas and pausing to look for something that caught their eye.

The conversation came up when they where out shopping, Norio complaining about Kunimasa. Shirou listened, nodding and responding when necessary. He stopped in his steps when Norio uttered the following:

“Shirou-sempai, what do you to get Yonekuni-senpai in the mood? Not that I have problem with Kunimasa, but maybe to spice it up a little?”

Shirou flushed at the question, not because of embarrassment, but because he remembered the night a few days ago. A night where Shirou wasn’t used to be taken in. Luck would have it that they passed some vendors on the sidewalk, one of them carrying the items he was actually looking for. Grabbing one off the hook, he handed it to Norio.

“This usually works,” though Shirou wouldn’t tell me that Yonekuni was always in the mood and things like what he was holding made Yonekuni even more excited.

“Huh? An apron? Are you sure?” Norio didn’t looked convinced as Shirou went looking through different types of aprons.

“Just try it, you maybe surprised,” Shirou responded, blushing again. As he looked for the right apron, one that would catch his attention and to replace the one that was destroyed a few nights ago. As he looked over the options before him, his mind wandered to the night where he first wore that apron.

The sun was slowly descending, giving slight relief from the heatwave that the whole city was experiencing. Shirou knew that their apartment had air conditioner and wished he could use it but didn’t since it would affect his blond lover. When he got home, he opened all the windows, hoping to catch a breeze. Turning on a fan, he headed into the bathroom as a cool shower awaited him, but really didn’t help him cool down. Dinner needed to be cooked and the thought of pulling on his clothes and standing in the hot kitchen didn’t sound like good idea. He glanced around the room, noticing a bag he placed on the ground the day before and thought about it. It was embarrassing, but he didn’t really mind since he was the only one home and not knowing when Yonekuni would get home, he went with his idea.

Pulling the apron out of the bag and slipped it over his head, reaching behind him to tie the strings then turned to face the mirror. A light blue color with paw prints covering the edge, just long enough to cover the top of his thighs, hiding his flesh from prying eyes. Turning around though, and his was bare save for a permanent mark, tattoo really that stated Yonekuni’s ownership. He thought about the time when Yonekuni brought up the idea but the sound of his stomach growling kept him from slipping deeper into his thoughts as he left the bedroom and started on dinner.

So immersed in cooking, he didn’t hear the door open as his blond lover came come. The feel of cool hands on his bare ass startled him as he looked over his shoulder at his love.

“What a surprise to come home and see this,” he sniffed along Shirou’s bare neck, dragging his tongue up to taste at his skin, frowning a little when the smell of soap removed the smell of his musk, the salty taste of his sweat. Dropping his head on his shoulder, Yonekuni rubbed his cheek against Shirou’s neck, trying to transfer his scent onto his wolf. His hands came around, feeling Shirou through the apron, smoothing up and down, pausing to pinch his nipples through the material.

Reaching up, Shirou wrapped his arms around Yonekuni’s neck and arched his back, pushing his ass into Yonekuni, rubbing against him. He slid his fingers through blond hair, pulling Yonekuni’s head closer as he turned his head, just a little and stole the blond’s lips. Tongues tangled as Shirou gasped, feeling Yonekuni’s hands sliding down, rubbing the apron against his hardening flesh. He could feel his body start to tremble at the feel of Yonekuni cupping him through the material. Moving his hands, jerking him off through the apron.

“I see you’re already excited, you’re soaking through your apron,” he laughed, pulling his hand away to show his love the wetness on his fingers. The blush on Shirou’s face was too cute. He licked at his fingers, barely getting a taste as he pushed Shirou against the counter and knelt down on his knees, bringing him face level to that tight ass of his. Large hands kneaded the firm flesh of the ass in front of him. His attention zeroed in on the tattoo, a permanent marking that this male, this heavyweight was his alone and he would be damned if he’d share. The color was still bright as if it was inked only the day before. Giving the tattoo a lick, he turned his attention to the other cheek. A slap against the pale flesh, then another to bring some color and heat to Shirou’s skin. He soothed the reddened flesh with his tongue, slipping his fingers between the cheeks, fingertips seeking the puckered hole, finding it and pressed against it. He felt resistance and cursed himself for not thinking ahead. Looking up, he spotted a bottle of lotion on the counter near Shirou’s hands.

Yonekuni reached, snagging the lotion off the counter. Pulling back his hand, he squirted some onto his fingers before slipping them back in, watching as his slick fingers slid into his lover, watching as Shirou’s body accepted his fingers and knew that his fingers aren’t enough for his sexy wolf. As he moved his fingers, he chanced a glance up to see Shirou grasping onto the counter’s edge to keep himself steady, all the while his other hand touching himself.

Slipping his left hand through Shirou’s legs, he cupped and rolled his lover’s balls, pressing against the spot directly behind the sack, feeling the body above him shudder. Feeling Shirou start to ride his fingers and crying out his name, he pulled his hands away to fumble with his button and zipper, sighing when he freed himself. Squirting more lotion onto his hands, just enough to cover himself with it. Standing up, he rubbed himself against his wolf, forcing himself between Shirou’s cheeks to rub the crown of his cock against Shirou’s hole, groaning when his lover’s body accepted him.

“Shit, Shirou,” Yonekuni panted as he pulled the wolf upright, against his chest. “No matter what we do, you’re so tight,” a groan as Shirou clamped down on him. Sinking his teeth into the bare shoulder before him, Yonekuni pulled him closer as his movements sped up.

Over the sound of his rough breathing, the sound of their skin slapping turned Shirou on even more as he heard Yonekuni mumble things into his ear. Words that made his heart race as his lover pounded into him.

“Ah! Yonekuni” Shirou’s voice trailed off, words becoming incoherent as Yonekuni figured out what the heavyweight was saying, begging for more. His hands slid down, underneath the apron to grasp at Shirou’s weeping cock, trying to make him come. It took little time as Shirou came, pushing back into Yonekuni, trying to for him deeper inside. Hands stained with Shirou’s cum, Yonekuni sought his end, coming just a minute or two later, shuddering.

As Yonekuni rested against Shirou’s back, trying to catch his breath and arms still wrapped around the male’s waist, noticing that the front of his apron was soaking wet. Peering from over Shirou’s shoulder, he looked down. A smug tone of voice. “You came more than usual, enough to actually soak your apron,” a chuckle, giving a little thrust before pulling out.

Yonekuni’s words made him look down. “Yonekuni, that’s not mine”

Shirou’s words pulled them from their little world, making them notice spilled cooking oil over the counter an down Shirou’s front, over the floor and puddling at their feet. Both where careful in stepping back, to keep from slipping and spreading the mess even further. He sighed to himself, making a note to no sex in the kitchen, even though most likely that it would be forgotten next time.

The sound of a voice pulled him from his thoughts as Norio held up an apron, one much shorter than the one he owned. He watched as Norio eyed the short, somewhat erotic apron before nodding his head. He had to admit that he was a little jealous of his friend. To be able to pull off something that short and still look cute. He continued to look through different types of aprons before, slowly giving up when they failed to catch his eye when the very last one on the rack caught his eye. A pale green apron with crocodiles decorating the front of it. Holding it up to his chest, finding out that it barely came up to his thighs. Almost as short as the one Norio found, but the cute design did it for him.

Choosing the one in his hands, they both paid for their purchases and left, parting ways as they day started to get later. The lightweight wanted to meet up his lover while Shirou headed up, in desperate need to cool down before his blond lover came home. What he didn’t know was that said lover had already beaten him home, sleeping on the bed. As he entered their apartment, noticing Yonekuni’s shoes, which laid awkwardly in a pile followed, he removed his shoes as the heat of the day hit him in the sweltering apartment. Opening the windows and wiping the sweat off his brow, he was glad for the breeze that started up as soon as the windows opened.

He eyed the kitchen, the spot where Yonekuni bent him over, taking him over and over again. Despite the mess and cleaning up the spilled oil was such a hassle, he enjoyed the animalistic way Yonekuni became after they cleaned up the mess. Entering the bedroom, seeing the blond asleep on the bed, nothing on as he laid on his back with one arm above his head. He stood rooted in his spot, nearly dropping his bag on the floor. From his spot, he saw the exhausted look on his sleeping face.

Quietly leaving the bedroom and closing the door, he sighed. Entering the bathroom and stripping down as the water ran, heating up as it ran. Despite the heat of the day, the feel of hot water soothed his muscles as he washed up, letting the water rinse the soap away. Drying himself off, he realized that he had forgotten to bring a change of clothes and the only thing he had with him was the apron that he bought earlier that day. Slipping the apron on, he stepped out of the bathroom and checked to see if the bedroom door was still close, he failed to resist the urge to walk away.

Opening the door and attempting to be as quiet as possible as he entered, kneeling softly on the bed, just off to Yonekuni’s side. He reached out, as if to touch him, pausing as he heard the blond moan his name. Watching as Yonekuni’s flesh twitch to life, watching it slowly harden as the sounds of Yonekuni’s moans getting louder. It was rare to see the blond like this as he moved further on the bed, sliding his hand along Yonekuni’s leg. Swift fingers slid further up, pausing just before his completely harden flesh. He gave into temptation and licked his way up the length of the blond’s cock, stopping to trace the crown with the tip of his tongue. The feel of a hand on his head, fingers tightened in his hair told him that his lover had woken up.

“Shirou,” a hoarse whisper as Shirou looked up, catching sleepy blue eyes. In response to his name, a scrape of teeth against sensitive skin, a lick to soothe the scrape. A buck of hips, forcing himself deeper into Shirou’s mouth.

Pulling away and replacing his mouth with his hand, he pumped slowly, taking Yonekuni’s lips in a brief kiss. Feeling strong hands grabbing him, pulling him to rest over his hips.

A still awaking Yonekuni appreciated the devilish look the male wore, he could make out the color of what he wore and nothing else underneath that apron of his. Hands came up, grasping at Shirou’s thighs, feeling the muscles going taunt under his touch. A smile, thumbs slipping inward, further underneath to feel the heat start to roll out in waves as he turned him on even more. Head resting against the pillows, he watched his lover tremble as his thumbs caressed the base of his cock. Though the material of his apron was smooth and soft to the touch, it blocked his view of his lover’s flesh and he resisted the urge to tear at the fabric and settled for lifting it up with one hand while his hand continued to tease him.

Going from teasing to straight out touching, frustration rose as his movement limited to just one hand. Ordering the male to hold up the apron for him as his second hand joined the first. Sliding his hands up and down , he watched as the body above him began to tremble, rubbing against his trapped cock. A hiss as his member was rubbed by that sweet ass as his lover began rocking against him, movements becoming more aggressive as his want grew, forcing Yonekuni’s flesh against his ass even more. Large, skillful hands slid up his chest, rubbing against hard nipples. A smile, the sight of his wolf trembling at his touch and the heavy panting, he knew that his lover wanted more, needed more.

Pulling the trembling heavyweight down to rest on his chest, moaning into the kiss, Yonekuni’s hands wondered over Shirou’s back, slipping down over his smooth skin, feeling sharp canines nip on his tongue. He didn’t have to look up but only feel the soft hair of the tail to know that he provoked him. Chuckling into the kiss, Yonekuni caressed the base of Shirou’s tail, feeling the deep moan in pleasure, happy that he discovered a erogenous spot on him. Fingertips stole further down, sliding between the cheeks to rub against his inviting hole, feeling it accept his finger with a little resistance, reminding him to grab some lubrication.

Pulling away from the kiss, he nipped on Shirou’s earlobe and whispered into wolf’s ear. Receiving a small nod as his answer, Shirou rose up to reach over to the nightstand, grabbing the the half empty bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers to join Yonekuni’s. Tail lifing, as if to invite Yonekuni to do more than he was already doing. He took up Shirou’s invitation, removing his hand to cover his fingers before returning them back Shirou’s ass. His fingers joined Shirou’s, sliding into his tight heat. A Cray as their fingers moved in time, head arching back, baring his throat to his blond lover.

He took him up on his offer, nuzzling against the bared throat, sniffing out the spot where the wolf’s scent was the strongest. A lick as he pulled his and Shirou’s fingers away to replace it with something larger and hotter. Groaning as he felt the body above him accept his flesh, swallowing him until Shirou rested fully against him. With him in the right position, he started a slow rhythm as their emotions flowed between them.

Losing himself in the heat that his lover provided him, moaning into Shirou’s lips, hearing his name whispered back as the body clamped down hard on him. A husky laugh as he gave an upward thrust, making Shirou cry out as his came, burying his head against Yonekuni’s shoulder. A surprised look on his face, Yonekuni pulled Shirou down, whispering into his ear as he moved, seeking his own completion with every upward thrust. Words of love and devotion, of how he turned him on so fucking much and would do anything for him. His body shuddering, filling Shirou’s body to the brim with his seed.

And as they caught their breath, he looked up at his lover’s face. The flushed, sexy look he wore, his hair mussed and yet, he could see the hesitation in his eyes. Not even bothering to say a word, he reached out as far as he could, snagging the lamp switch with his fingertips. A quick pull, flooding the room with soft light and he finally saw it. The apron that his wolf wore, the color and the animal. He smiled, pulling him down and whispered softly into his ear

Shirou blushed as he thanked him quietly. It wouldn’t be until later when Yonekuni found out that whenever his lover would wave or wag his tail, he would come running. He didn’t like to admit it, but his dark haired lover had him wrapped around his finger and though he wouldn’t look like it, he liked to give into the whims of his mate since Shirou gave into his own whims.


End file.
